


I Will Die by Fire

by Haloferax



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Future Character Death, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haloferax/pseuds/Haloferax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Itachi knows how he will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Die by Fire

_I will die by lightning._

— Because Sasuke cares about difference. No, he won’t choose katon jutsu; you’ll die by that which he possesses and you do not. The boy who was once less than a shadow to his elder brother has to cut his own path, and any compromise is a defeat. 

When the spring rains come now, you see the blue flash of lightning and seem to perceive, almost as an afterimage, your own body lying prone on the ground.

* * *

_I will die by fire._

— Because Sasuke is angry, and anger is ever more twisting than flame working its way through the skin of a log. Death by electrocution is such a quick thing; no, Sasuke will never go for that. But to burn, that’s an excruciating death. 

(One day, you catch a glimpse of your reflection in a still pool, and you see that already your skin is as pale as ash, your hair is black as something thoroughly charred.)

* * *

_I will die by the sword._

— Because enough about what Sasuke wants. He is a child: a strong child, true, but a child nonetheless, and unlettered in the realities of his own life. Orochimaru means to use him, possess him. If there is a single ounce of chakra left in your brother when you die, you will have failed, and that is inexcusable. 

You remember the times in the distant past when you babysat him. _Take care of your brother; he’s weaker than you. He will need your help._

* * *

_I will die by my own heart._

— Because of the blood dripping down your chin, making ruby splotches on the floor. Your lungs are two skin bags pierced through with holes. Lunge to the bedside table; fumble for your medicine bottle. And know more clearly than anything: this cannot go on. Your heart is weak; you will only barely live long enough to die by Sasuke’s hand. Your heart is weak, but you have a thing worth striving for. 

— To save your brother, at whatever cost. To save the village, even as it means murdering your own blood. Even if you are weak, even if you did kneel, weeping, before you drove the sword into your parents’ backs. Yes, you do have a weak heart. 

_I will die by my own heart._


End file.
